<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Disaster by Im_Basically_Shakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516900">Gay Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare'>Im_Basically_Shakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Awkward Flirting, Battle, Comfort, Cookies, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is almost certain the others are trying to kill him with how awesome they are, considering how flustered he's getting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gay Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An mlm story written by a dumb wlw who just wants to leave her house and get a girlfriend before she graduates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil is gay. Obviously, he's a part of Thomas and Thomas is gay, and after 23 years of having hidden that, he's very proud of who he is. </p><p>Virgil was all fully aware that his gayness meant he was in love with almost all the sides (not Orange or Remus. Orange scared him too much and Remus was... Well). And that only added to his gayness.</p><p>Anyway, being gay well..... Virgil is what he likes to call "a gay disaster." What he means by this is, well, it's a bit hard to explain. I guess, y'know keep reading and you'll get it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Virgil was sitting on the couch, music blasting as he scrolled through tumblr, checking the trending tags, reposting cute dog pics and answering asks when Roman entered the room. </p><p>"Hey Princey," Virgil mumbled, turning down his music but not looking up yet, still glued on his phone. "How was the latest Mindscape battle against the evil trolls?" </p><p>"Goblins, Virgil." Roman said exasperated. "Not too well, was a bit stuck in my head and they shredded my shirt." </p><p>At that, Virgil looked up, clenching his teeth, as his eyes widened a bit and he felt his ears burn. </p><p>Romans shirt was.... Well, hardly a shirt. It was certainly shredded in a diagnol cut across his chest, showing off his 'glorious' abs and pecs. The sleeves were ripped too to show his biceps. </p><p>Virgil quickly looked back at his phone, missing how Roman smirked in self satisfaction. </p><p>"Can't you conjure up a new one?" Virgil asked, pretending he wasn't redder than Romana sash, which was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"I mean yeah! But then I wouldn't get to show off my awesome battle aftermath!" Roman said and his eyes lit up in rememberance. "Oh yeah, I need Padre to patch this up."</p><p>Roman turned and pointed at his also muscular ack, which had a slash across, which was practically dropping blood and Virgil looked up and jumped. </p><p>"HOW DID THAT SLIP YOUR MIND?!? GO GET HELP!" Virgil said and pushed Roman up the stairs, the prince laughing as he walked. </p><p>Roman turned and grabbed Virgil's arm, leaning a little towards Virgil and the anxious side flushed. </p><p>"Can't you help patch me up, Virge?" Roman asked, voice low and Virgil almost died on the spot before shoving him more up the stairs. </p><p>"I don't know shit about patching up wounds, Patton can help!" He stuttered out but pushed Roman into Patton's room before leaving to even his breathing. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Virgil stood at the counter, making coffee when a tired Logan entered the room. </p><p>"Hey L." Virgil greeted and Logan tiredly waved as he walked over, groggily pointing at the coffee machine and Virgil laughed endearingly. </p><p>"Yeah I'll make you a cup when it's ready? Do you want it to taste good or wake you up?" Virgil asked and Logan chuckled, a sound that made Virgil's heart melt. </p><p>"Wake up." Logan mumbled and reached an arm around Virgil to grab a cup from the shelf next to him. </p><p>Virgil froze in his spot, feeling Logan's arm against his back as he reached,the logical side leaning in towards him a bit as he did so, his body so very warm. </p><p>Logan had his head leaning down, taking a moment to rest and putting his head on Virgil's shoulder, the anxious side wanting nothing more than to lift his hand up and play with Logan's dark, soft curls. </p><p>However Logan soon moved again and Virgil ducked his head down as Logan moved back, handing the cup to Virgil who took it, their hands brushing a bit, making the anxious side turn even redder as he poured the new coffee, handing the cup back to Logan who graciously took it, drinking the plain black liquid. </p><p>"This is my lifeline right here." He mumbled somewhat into the cup and Virgil chuckled a bit awkwardly as he started mixing sugar and milk into his own. </p><p>"You always say Thomas needs to sleep more but I think you should to. Can't tell people what to do if you don't do what's best for yourself too." Virgil said and Logan blinked at him. </p><p>"I don't know if they way you said that was weird or if I'm tired but what?" Logan asked and Virgil let out a belt of laughter at that. </p><p>"You should do as you say and not just tell others to listen. If it's better for Thomas I can guarantee it's better for you." Virgil said, grabbing his cup as he made to leave and Logan just leaned back against the counter waving at him. </p><p>"Yeah yeah whatever Mom." </p><p>~~~</p><p>Virgil laid on his bed, phone raised above him as he scrolled through fanfiction.net. Hardly anyone used it anymore but there were still some golden stories on it. </p><p>However, as he scrolled, he managed to lose a bit of grip he had on his phone, the small device slipping out of his grasp and falling on his face. </p><p>Virgil flinched harshly, heart beat racing quickly for a beat before he registered what happened and embarrassingly picked his phone off his face. </p><p>"Don't worry, I totally didn't see that," a suave voice stated and Virgil turned his head, glaring at one of his many crushes, who leaned against the door frame. </p><p>"I won't tell anyone though." Janus promised with a smirk and Virgil lifted an eyebrow. </p><p>"I can't tell if you're lying or not." Virgil said and Janus simply stated at him in response while Virgil rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What do you want?" Virgil asked and flinched at how harshly it came out.</p><p>Janus frowned and bit and shivered. "It totalllly isn't because there's been no sun out for a good day and the heater in my room broke. And it totalllly isn't because I need warmth but don't.... Trust the others fully yet. Totalllllly not." Janus stated, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. </p><p>Virgil turned a bit pink at the thought, basically Janus had come to his room for the sole intention of what,.... Hugging ... Cuddling? </p><p>1/4 of his crushes came to him, specifically, so he could warm him up. Well he can't say NO, right?</p><p>Virgil shifted on his bed and gestured for Janus to come over, the snake side releasing a breath he had been holding in. </p><p>Janus sat awkwardly on the bed next to Virgil, the two simply sitting next to each other for a moment before Janus scooted I've closer a bit and Virgil wrapped his arms around him in a side huh, Janus relaxing instantly. </p><p>Virgil noticed though and rubbed a circle into his shoulder as he readjusted their positions, pulling his blanket over them for extra warmth. </p><p>"Were you... Scared to come here?" Virgil asked once settled, spooning Janus from behind. </p><p>"No." Janus said and Virgil bit his lip. Obvious lie.</p><p>"Why?" Virgil asked gently and there was a beat of silence. </p><p>"Ever since.... Ever since I came back you've been trying to get rid of me, of Remus, of the dark sides. You even got rid of your past self. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with this, I thought you'd just kick me out especially after .. well everything that's happened." Janus admitted. </p><p>Virgil felt guilty but took a deep breath in. </p><p>"I was scared too. You being back, bringing Remus I was.... I was scared we were going to make Thomas a bad person because of it. But I've realized now that we aren't the bad guys, we're just the darker parts of Thomas. We're not bad or evil. We're just a bit more complicated. I guess I had wanted to get rid of all "evil me" before I realized that. I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way Janus. I'm glad Thomas accepts you now. You and Roman even made up after and you guys seem fine now. I just don't want you to think I hate you." Virgil said and Janus smiled. </p><p>Suddenly Janus turned in the cuddle position, face barely an inch away from Virgil and the anxious side could feel the panic rise in him.</p><p>He was so close- so close he could kiss him if he wanted...  Right? No that's stupid don't do that- HES TALKING. </p><p>"Thank you." Janus said and reached a hand up, holding Virgil's cheek gently, the other side turning red instantly. "That's all I wanted to hear." </p><p>The two stared at each other for a few moments, Virgil staring into Janus's mis matching eyes, his brown one shining like chocolate, his snake eye glimmering gold, while Janus stated back at Virgil's mismatched eyes. Both brown but one reflecting a hidden green light and the other reflecting royal purple light.</p><p>Virgil cleared his throat and turned a bit. "Let's watch some movies yeah?" Janus smiled and nodded. </p><p>"How about Criminal Minds?" </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Virgil was walking down the hall and bumped into Patton who smiled brightly at him. </p><p>"Virgil! Kid- uh, my man!!!! I was looking for you! I'm making some cookies and Logan said baking cn help alleviate stress so I thought you could help!" Patton said and Virgil shrugged. </p><p>"Well, I dunno. What if I mess up the recipe and make the cookies come out wrong. Then it'll be a waste of supplies." Virgil said and Patton laughed. </p><p>"Virgil, we're imaginary, it's fine. C'mon! It'll help you!" Patton said and grabbed Virgil's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. </p><p>"Alright, it's simple, we just follow this recipe and we'll be golden. Can you get the mixer and a bowl for me please?"</p><p>-</p><p>A few minutes later the two stood over a bowl of chocolate chip mixture and Virgil made a face. </p><p>"I think we put too many chocolate chips." He stated, staring at the super lumpy mass which, was in fact, mostly chocolate chips.</p><p>"Nonsense! There's no such thing!" Patton said and handed Virgil a spoon. "Let's evenly distribute them now! Make cookie meatballs." Patton instructed and Virgil followed as told, filling the tray up with cookie batter balls. </p><p>Once two trays were filled, Patton took the trays and put them in the oven, setting the timer. </p><p>"Alright! Let's clean up this mess shall we?" Patton suggested and Virgil nodded, wiping down the counters as Patton cleaned the dishes. </p><p>They finished cleaning their mess quickly and Virgil looked over at Patton, who covered his mouth with a softened laugh. </p><p>"What is it?" Virgil asked and Patton moved closer. </p><p>"You got a little something-" Patton giggled and moved even more forward, finger brushing lightly against Virgil's cheek and swiping off cookie dough </p><p>"How'd that even get there?" Virgil asked and Patton giggled again, a sound that was making Virgil's heart melt and his stomach twist each time. </p><p>"Guess you really got into your work!' Patton said, looking up at Virgil, who flushed realizing how close they now were.</p><p>Patton moved a bit and gently grabbed Virgil's hand, linking their fingers together and staring up at him, the younger side squeezed his hand gently back.</p><p>They held the gaze, soft breaths filled the air and suddenly- suddenly Patton was moving forward and-</p><p>"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." The oven went off and the two jumped back, Patton rushing to get the cookies out, muttering something about how "Steve is being over dramatic." </p><p>Virgil put a hand on his chest and tried to even his breathing.</p><p>"Yeah, overdramatic." Virgil mumbled and Patton picked up an object Roman made, it's called the "Insta Cool" and it's so there's no blank spots in this fanfic while they awwardly wait for cookies to cool. </p><p>Patton smiled once he finished and picked up a cookie, biting into it and grinning. </p><p>"Extra chocolate chips were to way to go. Thank you Virgil!!!! This was fun!" Patton said and Virgil nodded </p><p>~~~</p><p>Virgil is absolutely positive they're all trying to kill him. </p><p>His gayness can't take it. </p><p>Today Roman bent over, basically the classic Bend And Snap from Legally Blonde, simply because he dropped a pencil.</p><p>Logan was tired again and practically clung to Virgil all day, mumbling about equations and time schedules while hugging him from behind as they walked </p><p>Janus was extra cuddly today and insisted on sitting in Virgil's lap because, he was cold and snakes need to be warm because they're cold blooded (Virgil is pretty sure the snake stuff is just makeup and he's 100% human but he didn't say anything) </p><p>Patton insisted on grabbing his hand and holding it anytime he passed Virgil or they were walking the same way, swinging their joint hands back and forth.</p><p>Yep, Virgil was almost certain they were trying to kill him. </p><p>Later that night, Virgil finally left his room to eat. Today had been a long day, Thomas was to go to a meet and greet, but this time it was mostly famous people, which had been Romans idea, hold two separate meetings to give everyone equal time (Logan pointed out that was segregation but Roman won due to almost leaving due to his idea being shut down for the fourth video in a row). Thomas had taken selfies and talked with other YouTube creators, along with a few fanders such as Sky, Gabby and Josie (who all freaked out when Thomas decided to fangirl over them)</p><p>Anyway, Virgil had been overworking, trying to keep Thomas' anxiety levels down while still trying to make sure he was wary. You never know what could happen. </p><p>The meet and greets were over now and Virgil hadnt eaten all day so he made about to go to the kitchen. </p><p>However, the moment he stepped into the living room, he was being pulled over to sit on the couch. </p><p>"What's happening?" Virgil asked as Patton seated him on the sofa. </p><p>"Well you've been working hard Al day so Roman, Janus and Patton decided it would be a good idea to help you calm down and destress. They set up movies, made you dinner and made sure to have comfort items nearby." Logan pointed at the small basket of blankets and Squishies Virgil used to help in stressful situations. </p><p>"Logan, the comfort basket was your idea, don't let us take all the credit." Janus stated, picking up one of the blankets and pulling it around Virgil's shoulders. </p><p>"My only idea was to wait until you came down to do all this." Janus admitted. "I don't know.... New you too well and I didn't want to make anything feel bad for you." </p><p>Virgil smiled gently at him, face a bit pink with how much attention he was getting. </p><p>"Janus that's fine." Virgil said and Janus shrugged and Roman entered with a tray of food, steak, garlic mash potatoes, seeded bread with olive oil, buttered broccoli and nice warm tea.</p><p>"Roman this looks wonderful, did you make it all?" Virgil asked in absolute awe. </p><p>Roman smiled and pointed at Janus and Logan. "Janus made the mashed potatoes and Logan suggested the tea over coffee. He also made the tea from scratch, saying something about how it'll help your energy or some hippie crap like that." </p><p>"It's not hippie crap Roman." Logan stated by Virgil smiled at them all. "Thank you." He said and Patton moved to Virgil's other side that wasn't taken by Janus and smiled. </p><p>"I have a few movies set up! A few Laika and Tim Burton movies, or YouTube conspiracy theories videos! A found a good few ones from BuzzFeed Unsolved." Patton said, gripping Virgil's arm. </p><p>"Paranorman?" Virgil suggested and everyone cheered. "Disney wishes they could have the representation that Laika did." Roman said and they all laughed as Logan sat next to Janus and Roman sat next to Patton. </p><p>"Guys.... This is all amazing, but why for me?" Virgil asked as Patton set up the movie. </p><p>"What do you mean why for you? Why wouldn't we?" Logan asked. </p><p>Virgil shrugged. "I mean, I'm nothing special I'm just.... Me." He said and Patton hugged him tightly once he sat back down. </p><p>"Yes and you is wonderful!!!!! You is all we could ask for! We all love you Virgil, so much. And uh," Patton looked at the others who all nodded. </p><p>"We wanted to ask you out. Like... All four of us? We all like you." Patton said and Virgil blushed. </p><p>His four crushes.... All liked him back????</p><p>"You're not- You're not pranking me right?" Patton shook his head. "You all like me, and all want to date me??? Why?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Because I love having someone there who'll help me bake and enjoys my goofing off." Patton said, holding Virgil's hand tightly. </p><p>"I love having someone who cares for me and makes sure I know it's okay to be me and that I'm accepted " Janus said, resting his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I love having someone who makes sure my well being is in a-okay shape an asks about my everyday adventures even though they're normally the exact same everday." Roman said, hand resting on the back of Virgil's neck. </p><p>"I love having someone there to guide me and make sure I'm not just helping Thomas but helping myself. And helps me when I can't." Logan said, hand resting on Virgil's thigh. </p><p>And Virgil.... Didn't know what to say. He felt so..... Loved. He felt warm, he felt cared for and he started to cry, burying his face in Janus's chest as the other stroked his hair.</p><p>"I love you all so much." Virgil cried out. "So is that a yes?" Roman asked.</p><p>Virgil nodded. "Yes, absolutely." He said and Patton and Roman cheered while Janus and Logan smiled. </p><p>Janus pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and Virgil felt his ears turn red as Roman grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to that. Logan moved and pressed a kiss to Virgil's lip, the emo turning bright red at that and PAtton happily pressed a dozen kisses to his cheek.</p><p>Virgil turned even redder and pulled his hand over his face, closing his eyes as he turned a brighter red than Roman's sash. </p><p>Janus chuckled as Patton rubbed a small circle on Virgil's back, Roman doing the same to his hand and Logan put a gentle hand n his shoulder.</p><p>"I think we killed him." Roman responded teasingly and Virgil simply squeaked in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They succeeded in killing him with the gay.</p><p>Follow my art Instagram if you like: @sonayesul<br/>Follow my cosplay instagram if you like: @literally_chaos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>